The Great Hollywood Whodunit
by PurpleVolcano
Summary: During rehearsal, the students stumble upon a death.  But, as the cops soon reveal, this was more than a death- this was murder.  And one of them is guilty.  *submissions closed*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am approaching my third year of being on this site, so I decided to write something! I was thinking about what I wanted to do, and I decided it might be fun to create an OC submission story, that also involves the readers. It's going to be a mystery (obviously Victorious-based) with a whole bunch of OCs.

I won't say too much, but let's just say that after the students come across a death, a cop rules that it was foul play- and one of them is to blame.

Personally, I'm excited. But I was thinking, and I thought it'd be more fun to have more characters, for more suspects and suspense. And after each chapter, on my profile, I'm going to have a poll of some sort reflecting this story. For example, once I pick the OCs, you guys will vote on who gets killed.

So, here's the deal. I'm not sure how long I'll leave this open, or exactly how many OCs I'll take, but they have to be varied. Make them interesting! They can be you, your best friend, the kid at school you hate, anyone.

This is the form I would like, using MY own OC that will be included. (Leave your OCs in reviews.)

Full name: (middle name not needed)  
>Misty Hoffman<p>

Nicknames: (if any)  
>Mist<p>

Hair color:  
>Long, straightened, chocolate brown<p>

Eye color:  
>Blue, hints of gray<p>

Height:  
>Average<p>

Friends with: (I might have your OC paired with another)  
>The gang (Tori, Andre, Jade, Cat, Robbie and Beck all included)<p>

Doesn't like:  
>Tori (secretly), Trina<p>

Crushes: (if any)  
>None<p>

Favorite music type and/or bands: (to me, this is an important trait)  
>Alternative rock, rock, metal<p>

Talent:  
>Singing and acting<p>

Grades:  
>A's and B's<p>

Any interesting facts or backstories:  
>Nothing I can think of (yet)<p>

That's pretty much it. So, impress me with that! And not everyone can like Cat- someone should be brave enough to say she scares them. xD And I'm probably going to use Bade, Cabbie and Tandre, but I might mix it up for drama. Feel free to leave a comment at the end with your favorite couple and/or character. It'd be interesting for me, and it might help me remember your character! (I'm personally a Bade and Cabbie fan.)

So, anyway, that's that! Please review with your OC, or pm me, or whatever! Pm me if you have ideas or anything! I'm a generally friendly person! And I'm super excited for this! I'd be ever-so-grateful for your submission! I'll give you credit and EVERYTHING! :D

Thanks a bunch!  
>-PurpleVolcano<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Why, hello my BRILLIANT readers and submitters. I didn't expect as many reviews as I got. :) But, I've been kinda playing with thoughts and ideas in my head and arranging characters, and rearranging characters, and keeping in mind that not only do I have to remember all these characters, you guys do too. So, I'm not definite with everything yet, but I decided to update you guys.

I have chosen a bunch of the OCs I received. Please don't take it personally if yours isn't on this list. (Keep in mind I might add them in too- I'm still thinking.)

So far, I have chosen:

Demitri Evans (InfinityForever7)

Nicole "Nikki" Webbs (CloudyTheChao)

Derek Stincer (CloudyTheChao)

Vienna DiVerconi (Pinkbull115)

Janice Nelson (I love the Pyro)

Jesse Andrews (livvylovesyou)

Cassandra Bannister (The Littlest Ragamuffin)

And one of my own creation, Misty Hoffman, will be in there too.

Those are just so far. If you've already submitted one, don't submit another please. However, if you are just reading this now and would like to, I would love if I could get another interesting guy. You can submit a girl if you'd like, but chances of your character getting in would be higher if you submitted a guy.

I'm warning you- my updates will probably be sporadic. This year, I would like to update them at least somewhat reminscant of a schedule. I got into my school's fall musical, which I am psyched about, but that's taking time out of my writing time. And, since I want a poll on my profile connected to each chapter so you guys can vote on stuff, and this will kinda be YOUR story, so the polls will probably be up around a week.

I'm new at both these kinds of things (OC stories with a million OCs and interactive stories) but I thought it would be fun and I'd like it as a reader too. If I like it, and it goes over well, I might do a second. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I don't know how long I'll wait until I close this to start the actual story, but I'm kinda pumped for this, so I might close it soon. If I have chosen your OC and you don't want them to be a candidate for the murder victim (which is totally respectable, don't worry, I won't judge), let me know. Once I close it and put the first chapter up, all the characters (show ones included) will be up on the poll for who's going to die. I'll take out your character if you want, but I highly doubt people will vote for the OCs to die. It's up to you. I'm pretty flexible.

In summation, expect the first ACTUAL chapter soon, and feel free to submit any more OCs if you haven't already (guys would be appreciated). Thanks to ALL of you for submitting and all that jazz! I'm so pumped for this! I hope you guys like it too!

-PurpleVolcano


	3. The Play

**You guys are amazing. I figured I'd get one or two more character submissions- I got like, ten! I was astonished. I really wanted to put more in, I really did, but the numbers were kinda getting high. I would've put all of them in if I could. Chances are, I'll do another OC story. If you pm me with the character you submitted for this one (providing you want to resubmit it and read my other story and all that) I will add your character in. Because you all had cool characters.**

**But enough of that- you probably want the story to start! So, I'll stop rambling and WRITE! I'll give credit when your character is introduced. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1- The Play**

It was Wednesday. Hollywood Arts was bustling with the usual creativity of the students. After a long day at school, most people were hopping on the buses to go home, however, Sikowitz had invited a bunch of students from his classes to come to an informational meeting about a play. A play he wrote, and would direct.

They were all making their way to the Blackbox, all abuzz about what the play was about, since only those select people were told about it.

"Do you think it has to do with giraffes?" Cat Valentine asked. She twirled a piece of red hair around her finger. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Maybe it's about a girl who is so beautiful she gets discovered by an agent!" Trina Vega said, beaming. "I'd be perfect for that!"

"May I remind you, you weren't even invited to come?" Tori Vega looked at her sister, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! You overheard Beck, Andre, Tori and I talking about it!" Paige Oliver (thanks to **.Weirdness** :D ) exclaimed, raising her hands.

"I'm sure it... Was an open invitation..." Trina scrambled to find an excuse.

"It's alright. It shouldn't be too big of a deal." Vienna DiVerconi (submitted by **Pinkbull115** :D ) smiled at her best friend Trina.

"Thank you, lil' sis!" Trina said to Vienna, smiling smugly at Tori.

"One time, when my uncle and uncle had a party, they sent out an open invitation, and my brother brought a hobo." Cat said, still twirling her hair, her smile still plastered onto her face. Everyone laughed, as they made their way into the theater.

Not far behind them, Robbie Shapiro, his puppet Rex, Andre Harris, Cassandra Bannister (thank you to **The Littlest Ragamuffin** :D ), and Janice Nelson (sent in by **I love the Pyro** :D ) were also wondering about this play.

"Maybe this time the lead will be a guy's role!" Robbie said, looking into the distance as if peering into the future.

"You know it won't be. I bet you Sikowitz writes all the leads for Tori." Rex said.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded his puppet.

Neither of the girls came in to Tori's rescue. Andre retorted, "It's just a coincidence. Tori is an amazing performer."

"But don't you think other girls should get the lead sometimes too?" Cass said, somewhat timidly, biting her lip.

"Someone like Jade, or Cat, or Vienna?" Janice agreed.

"Well, I guess..." Andre said, trailing off.

"Being a smaller part isn't that bad though!" Robbie said, trying to cheer up the morale.

"Yeah. Take it from Robbie. He's been in ensemble enough times." Rex laughed. Robbie rolled his eyes, as a smile broke across the other three's faces as they headed into the Blackbox.

Down the hall, Beck Oliver and Jade West were standing by the lockers. Their lips were locked, and Jade was running her hands through his hair. Suddenly, Jade pulled out of the kiss. Her phone vibrated. She pulled it out an examined the screen.

"My dad." Jade explained, composing a reply saying she'd be home late today. "Where were we?" Jade said, a smirk on her lips.

"I think we should head into the theater." Beck said, pushing Jade's hair behind her ear.

Jade pouted. Beck pecked her on the lips. "Come on." Beck smiled at her. He held out his hand. She sighed and took it in hers. He kissed her forehead once more, as a smile formed on her face. They went inside.

"Did you have to stop at your locker?" Anniston Roberts (thanks to **CarleeWinters** :D ) complained, as she adjusted her wavy, brown hair so she could switch her backpack from her one shoulder to the other.

"I needed my biology textbook!" Pete Pagan (submitted in by **Kenny'sOrangeParka** :D ) exclaimed, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"It's not like we're late." Misty Hoffman (my OC) checked her watch. "We might make it there early, actually."

"Yeah, if Annie keeps running!" Jesse Andrews (thank you to **livvylovesyou** :D ) laughed.

"I'm not running. I'm... Speed walking!" Annie said.

"Okay, sure."

When the four of them crossed into the other hall, another guy with jet black hair appeared from a classroom on the right side. "Hey, Demitri!" Misty said, smiling.

"Hey, Mist." Demitri Evans (created by **InfinityForever7** :D ) waved back.

"Going to the meeting?" Pete asked him.

"For Sikowitz's play? Yep." Demitri nodded.

That awkward silence of not knowing exactly what to say hung around over the five of them, as Demitri was a bit of a loner, and really only talked to Jade and Beck, although he seemed to be warming up to Misty. Annie picked up her pace a bit, as they all rushed into the Blackbox.

They were followed closely by Nicole Webbs and Derek Stincer (both submitted by **CloudyTheChao** :D ) who were holding hands. The couple grabbed seats to the left behind the Vega girls, Vienna and Paige.

Now that everyone that was expected had arrived, the conversation was at its climax, everyone talking about what they thought the play would be about. Rumors were flying, as people glanced excitedly around the room at the people who they thought would get leads. Andre kept stealing glances at Tori, while Beck and Jade were kissing. Trina was singing scales, as just about everyone other than Beck and Jade, who were wrapped up in their kiss, cringed.

"STUDENTS!" Sikowitz yelled and jumped out from behind the curtain on the side of the stage. Cat screeched, her eyes wide. "Do not be alarmed- for it is only me. Your teacher. Sikowitz."

Paige raised her hand.

"Yes! Paige!" Sikowitz yelled and pointed to her.

"So what's the play about?" She said, smiling.

"Well, you see, my old colleague from college told me to write this play, and he wanted me to-"

Sikowitz stopped abruptly as the back door opened. Everyone turned to see Sinjin come in, and sit towards the back. He placed his backpack on the chair next to him and looked up, only to see everyone staring at him. Sikowitz, rather angrily. "Did interrupt something?" Sinjin asked. Vienna face-palmed.

"No." Sikowitz said, loudly. "Not at all." He was obviously being sarcastic.

"Oh, good. I thought I was late for a second."

"You are!" Sikowitz yelled. Some people in the audience jumped a bit.

"Oh." Sinjin said, looking down, now embarrassed.

"As I was saying," Sikowitz began, "my colleague from college wrote a play. He brought it to me a couple of months ago and asked if I could put it on for his mother's birthday, since she loves the theater."

"Oh, that's nice. When is her birthday?" Tori asked.

"That's the thing..." Sikowitz trailed off. "It's in two weeks."

Mass shock broke out among the crowd as many people's eyes widened or jaw's dropped in astonishment. "You think these people can learn a whole play in two weeks?" Rex asked, on the verge of laughter.

"Hey! We can do it!" Annie protested.

"He also promised a two thousand dollar donation to the school if it goes over well with his mother." Sikowitz added.

"Two thousand dollars?" Jade asked in amazement.

"That's a lot of cash." Andre muttered.

"I got permission from Helen today," Sikowitz shivered, "so the play is a go. Auditions will be tomorrow. The cast list will be up on Friday. The first rehearsal will be on Saturday morning. Be here at nine o'clock in the morning. You all will at least be in the ensemble."

Everyone shared glances. Learn an audition song and a whole scene in one night? This was going to be tough... Misty bit her lip and looked at Annie, who shrugged. Cass fidgeted with her fingerless gloves. Rex didn't even have a sarcastic remark to interject. Paige raised her hand again.

"Yes, Paige?"

"What's the play called?"

"Until the End. We might decide to change it later on though, nothing is really permanent yet."

Sikowitz handed out the songs they would audition with, and a scene that they would perform. After everyone leafed through it, they headed up to the piano, where Andre automatically playing the boy's audition song. After everyone had gone through the songs, Sikowitz lead them outisde to where the late bus was waiting to take the students back home. No one knew that for someone, it was one of their last bus rides.

**I know that wasn't THAT good; I was kinda rushing while at the same time trying to introduce the plot and characters. Next chapter will give you more descriptions of everyone, as I should be going through the audition process for each of them. So, it'll be a couple of chapters until we find out who dies.**

**Which is good, because now the poll can stay up longer! The OCs NOT in the poll are Vienna, Cass and Pete. I believe that is everyone who requested their OC not die. So, the rest is up to you. By the time I update this, my poll will already have been made, I just don't know when it will be on my profile.**

**So, go find it on my profile, and VOTE! I have no imput on who dies. This is all up to you. You guys will have other stuff to vote on later, but for the next chapters- this is it. I'll let you know when another poll goes up.**

**Thank you so much for reading and submitting, and my author's notes should be shorter in the future, but I'm not one of those people who update like daily. I don't have the patience, the time, or the energy sometimes. So I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best to be quick! The chapters will get better!**

**-PurpleVolcano**


	4. Auditions

**You guys are so awesome! You're so supportive! I wasn't sure how well the first chapter would go over, but you guys all see the potential. You guys rock. I hope you guys continue to like this, because I'm putting a lot of thought into this, and I hope you guys see that. It actually took me a half hour to figure out who was going to walk into the theater with who. xD**

**InfinityForever7- Aww, I'm glad that the notification made you scream! I must be doing something right!**

**ScissorBadeLuvJogia- You can vote for everyone but the OCs I named last chapter (Vienna, Cass and Pete) along with Demitri. You can vote in the poll on my profile. And I am a Bade shipper. Brina doesn't do anything for me, I prefer Cabbie over Bat, and Bori would make a huge friction in the gang. So I like Bade. :D**

Chapter 2- Auditions

By Thursday afternoon, everyone was in the Blackbox running lines and warming up for their auditions. Andre was again on the piano, rehearsing with those who wanted to practice the solo, while small groups rehearsing scenes were spread out along the edges of the theater, awaiting Sikowitz. After ten minutes on the dot, he came out from backstage and rushed everyone out of the theater so he and Helen could begin the auditions.

"Jesse Andrews!" Helen yelled, clipboard in hand.

Jesse waved to Pete and slowly walked through the double doors. He picked up his pace, walking confidently towards the stage. He turned and looked at the two teachers.

"Auditioning for?" Helen asked, pencil at the ready.

"I'd actually like to play bass. In the band."

"Okay... Let me just..." Helen muttered as she scribbled down something on the paper on her clipboard.

"Have you brought a guitar? Or shall you be stealing one from an untrustworthy source?" Sikowitz asked, crossed his legs, and studied Jesse.

"It's backstage."

"Ooh! He came prepared! Write that down!" Sikowitz waved his hands in Helen's face. She glared at him, and wrote something down. Sikowitz looked away slowly, knowing he had made her angry. Jesse walked backstage and pulled out his guitar. It was red, with flames along the bottom. He kissed it, his lucky ritual, and came back in front of the two.

"I'm gonna play Just Another Rock Star." Jesse said, and began playing. Halfway through the intro, Helen stopped him.

"Okay, you can play, I get that- what I need to know is whether you can play with other parts simultaneously. That's kinda what music is."

Jesse raised an eyebrow and wondered if she was questioning his mental capacity. "I can go get Janice- she's trying out for the guitar part."

"Alright!" Helen said, and rushed him out the double doors. Jesse called Janice, who looked at him questioningly.

"Helen wants us to play the song together." Jesse explained.

"Gotcha." Janice nodded, and jogged backstage to grab her own guitar. It was a neon purple color. She adjusted the strap over her shoulder and walked back onto the stage with Jesse.

"Well, strum away!" Sikowitz yelled.

Jesse locked eyes with Janice and counted to four. On the beat, they began playing the intro. Jesse had his head down and was bobbing his head ever-so-slightly to the beat. His dirty blonde hair was falling in his eyes. It was often described as an attractive feature of his, as most girls found themselves swooning over his Justin Bieber hair-flip. Not that he did it on purpose. He wasn't much of a Bieber person, preferring hardcore rock.

Janice was tapping her foot, along with bobbing her head. She had lulled her jet black hair back before she had arrived this afternoon. Her bright pale blue eyes glowed, while she concentrated on her fingers, which were flying over the chords to keep up with the fast song.

"Jesse, sing!" Sikowitz suggested before the first verse came in. Jesse, caught a little by surprise, started singing the male lead's song.

"Just another Saturday morning,  
>Woke up, same deal as always.<br>Stereo's pounding in my ears  
>As my favorite band comes on.<br>It always seems to play the same old song,  
>Yet I never tire of just singin' along...<br>Everyone seems to think I'm crazy but all I ever see  
>Is playing to sold out crowds while they yell my name.<br>Sometimes I think it's worth it, that I can actually be  
>But then everything comes back and I know I'm<br>Just Another Rock Star."

Helen held up her hand and signaled them to stop playing. She nodded, thanked them, and they made their way off the stage.

* * *

><p>Cassandra and Anniston were tuning their viola and violin, respectively, while Helen scribbled down more notes. Sikowitz was sipping milk from a coconut. The two girls prepared themselves with one of the songs the extra accompaniment was necessary, and did some deep breathing. Cass' copper-red hair was pulled up in it's signature updo, while Annie was just pulling her long, wavy brown hair into a low ponytail.<p>

The two girls stepped onto the stage, and when Helen gave the cue, Annie counted the three beats and the two were off. It was a classical-sounding song for one of the female leads, and one of the more emotional scenes. Their faces were content with concentration, yet still looking peaceful at ease with the beautiful music.

Helen simply hummed the tune of the song along to the music, since the girls were so focused. When the chorus was over, the two girls took the instruments off their shoulders, did an awkward bow, and scurried off.

"I liked it. Those girls can play." Sikowitz nodded. Helen shot a glare at him. He shut his mouth and sipped his coconut.

* * *

><p>Vienna strolled onto the stage, radiating confidence. She smiled and waved to Helen and Sikowitz. "I'm auditioning for Angie."<p>

"Are you performing the scene or song first?" Helen asked.

"The scene." Vienna smiled.

"Alright. I'll start it."

"Angie, there's something I have to say."  
>"Oh, Claire? Isn't it wonderful? The trees? The sky? I love autumn."<br>"Angie, this is important."  
>"I'm sure it is, but let's just relax. What with everything going on..."<br>"I guess I could use a break..."  
>"I always try to find shapes in the clouds. Like that one- that one looks like a bunny."<br>"A bunny? It doesn't look like that to me. All I see is..." (N/A: at this point, Claire runs off stage)  
>"Claire! Claire! Where are you going? There's something wrong. I've got to find out what's going on. Claire!"<p>

Vienna began to run off stage, when Helen told her she didn't have to. Since her hair was curly today, Vienna pulled it off of her face before she sang. Helen sat down at the piano. Vienna began to sing.

"I remember when everything was perfect-  
>The three of us, best friends forever more.<br>Then one day, something changed-  
>Everything rearranged...<br>And now, all that's left,  
>Is a skeleton of what was...<br>I miss the days when we were inseparable.  
>The days when mother called you her children.<br>The days when everything was right...  
>And now, well, I just miss<br>The Olden Days."

Vienna finished, thanked Helen, and ran out to get the next victim.

* * *

><p>Demitri stood center stage, his trademark black hair spiked. He waited patiently while the two "judges" were bickering over whether or not he should do the scene first. He looked down at his feet, feeling awkward he was just staring onto a fight that was both stupid, and not his. Eventually, they decided he should just do the scene. Sikowitz held the script for himself, so he could play Jason- opposite Demitri, who was playing Zach.<p>

"Hey Jas!"  
>"Oh, hey Zach."<br>"You alright? You seem distant."  
>"It's Claire. I'm worried."<br>"About what? Claire's fine."  
>"You haven't seen her in while though."<br>"Jason? It's been three periods. I think it's safe to assume she's feeling somewhat the same since art class."  
>"You don't think anything's wrong?"<br>"No!"  
>"Alright..." (AN: again, Jason leaves scene)  
>"At least, I don't think so..."<p>

Demitri finished, while Helen made her way over to the piano. Helen played through the notes of Just Another Rock Star, the song Jesse and Janice had played earlier. Demitri hit every note perfect. When he was finished with that, he thanked the two, and headed back out of the Blackbox.

* * *

><p>"Harris!" Helen yelled, as Andre made his way to the piano. "I'd like to audition for piano." He said. As he began to sit down, Helen wrote something down. He was inches from sitting down on the bench when Helen yelled, "Congrats! You made it!"<p>

Andre stood up, confused and said, "But I haven't even played anything."

Helen cocked her head and shrugged. "So what?"

"Okay..." Andre held up his hands and walked out.

* * *

><p>Misty went next, auditioning for Angie, followed shortly by Beck for Zach, and Paige for Claire. They all knocked it out of the ball park. Pete then tried out for the drums, using all his years of playing to deliver an especially awesome performance. Robbie and Derek both tried out for Jason, each bringing their own special something to the audition. Cat pulled off an amazing audition for Angie. Sinjin was automatically accepted for the techy stuff. Tori auditioned for Angie, and soon after Trina delivered an... Interesting audition for Claire. Nikki auditioned for Claire, and Jade finished everyone off with an Angie audition.<p>

Overall, it was a pretty good day. Helen and Sikowitz left the Blackbox with much to think about over the next few hours, until the list had to be printed out and ready to hang on Sikowitz's door tomorrow morning. Everything seemed normal, and everyone felt confident about their auditions. They were all looking forward to putting on the show. If only all of them had made it.

**Okay, I am so incredibly sorry about the wait. I had so much stuff to do and I'm literally about to start writing the next chapter. I really do feel super bad. Keep reviewing though! Next chapter should be out within two weeks, and I'm pretty sure you find out who goes.**

**Are you excited? Review! After next chapter there should be a new poll. Not yet though! So stay on your toes! I will make it up to you guys!**

**-PurpleVolcano**


End file.
